Cogan Drabbles
by LadyGuilt
Summary: A collection of Stand alone drabbles revolving around CeCe and Logan. Cogan.
1. Paris

**Disclaimer**: I'm in no way, shape or form associated with Disney Channel, It's a Laugh Production or the actors who portrait the characters. No monetary compensation was achieve during the writing or distribution of this fanfiction. All characters, setting and Sls are completely fictional, any similarity with a real life person or situation is completely coincidental.

**AU**: Every now and then I find a little scene in my head that has no point in any story or setting, it's nothing more than a drabble. Usually I just noted those down then forget them. But since there is not enough Cogan around, thought it would be good to have a few drabbles in.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Paris_

"Pepe! It has been so long. How have I missed you!"

Logan stared wide eyed as Rocky dropped to her knees, uncaring about the mud on the floor and wrapped her arms around the enormous pig. "Now, I have seen it all." He murmured, tilting his head to the side where his girlfriend was standing besides him, amusement plain on her face.

"Aww, Look Rocky, he remembers you." CeCe cooed, trying hard not to laugh.

"How can you not find that," said Logan in a whisper, pulling Cece towards him. "Creepy. She is practically cuddling a pig."

Rolling her eyes, CeCe leaned against his side, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. "So I am."

With a snort, he tugged playfully at her hair. "Cute."

Smiling widely, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's give Rocky and her boyfriend some space." Since the girl in question was not paying any attention to anyone but the pig, Logan just nodded and lead CeCe away from the pen holding the pigs, and back into the main house. "I swear the two of you are the only girls I know, that would come to Paris and have a love affair with a pig and a pair of shoes instead of boys."

"Nah," Walking away from Logan, CeCe went to the small living room. The farm they were staying in was very different than the one they stayed in the first time they traveled to France. Yet, in some ways, it was surprisingly the same. Rocky, had been over the moon when they people that agreed to take in Pepe, two years previously had allowed them to stay. "Too much trouble. I mean, I would have to go out, find a cute guy, make him fall in love with me, then drag him with me to the shoe store. So much easier to bring a guy with me from home and make him carry my bags." With a charming smile, she patted the cushion besides her and waited for Logan to join her.

"So that's why you brought me." Picking CeCe up, he sat down, then set her on his lap. "I'm your packmule."

"Ahh," Snuggling into his chest, CeCe closed her eyes, feeling completely content. "You so get me."

Kissing the top of her hair, he sighed. "You are right, CeCe. I got you."

* * *

**AU(2**): This is meant to be just fluff, so I you read I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	2. Unwilling Elf

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

AN: Drabbled had not been beta read. Sorry for mistakes in spelling and grammar.

ENJOY.

* * *

_Unwilling Elf_

Doing her best to ignore her best friend's giggling behind her, CeCe turned towards the full length mirror and scowled. She was going to kill Logan Hunter. But first she was going to torture him. Oh yeah, she was going to make the skater boy pay.

Catching the glint on the redhead's eyes, Rocky tried her best to keep her mirth in check. Let the tiny girl focused her wrath on her, rather than where it rightfully belonged, on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's not that bad." She said, biting the inside of her cheek. "I mean, the costume is actually kinda sexy."

Titling her head away from the mirror, CeCe glared at her friend. "Did you saw the size of my ears?" Brushing her hair away from the right side of her face, she show her friend the four inches plastic elf's ear glued to her own. "Even with my hair, I can't hide them!" Horror was on her face and her voice, and she didn't waited for Rocky to reply, before turning once more to the mirror, her lips curling in a pout. "I'm going to kill him!"

Again, Rocky had to control herself not to laughed at her friend's predicament. She didn't pointed out it was CeCe's own fault she was dressed as she was, pointy ears and all. She had warned CeCe not to take Logan's bet. He was too smug, too sure of himself. And sure enough, he had won their little wager. Now CeCe as the loser, would have to go every day to school dressed as Santas's little helper, until they were free for their Christmas vacation. It could have been worse, but Rocky was smart enough to keep that little thought to herself. "CeCe, you look great." And that was undeniably the truth. The forest green outfit went beautifully with her natural red hair. Even the ears didn't look as bad as the teen thought, if anything it made CeCe looked like a fairy or a pixie.

"I'm freezing my butt off." She argued, tugging at the thin material.

With a sighed, Rocky stood from the bed. Her friend was in a mood, and there was no way to get her out of that kind of funk. At least, there was no time before school. "Let's go. You can think of ways to make Logan pay for this on our way to school."

Cheered slightly at the reminder that she could take revenged on her boyfriend, CeCe forced herself away from the mirror and pick up her bag. "Let's go then." She didn't wait for Rocky, but skipped before her friend. "Flynn, are you reading for school?" She shouted, though she was in the living room in less than thirty seconds.

"I got a ride." Said the younger boy coming from the kitchen, a bowl of cereal on his hands. He stopped when he saw his sister, before snickering quietly into his breakfast. "Nice outfit." He said.

"Shut it, or you'll find yourself wearing the other one." She snapped.

Hunching his shoulders, Flynn sat on the couch. "Hey, it's better than Logan's."

Brows furrowing together, CeCe wondered what he meant. Tilting her head from her brother's figure to the kitchen from where he had came from, she felt her lips twitch in amusement. There was her boyfriend, sitting on the table wearing the lower half of a reindeer costume, - hot red suspenders over his shoulders, a pair of antlers on his head, and a glowing red nose,- eating from her favorite cereal.

Was it any wonder she was mad about the guy? It wasn't just that he could make her act like a fool around him, it was the fact that he was willing to be just as foolish right beside her.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you guys like this. Though it was time to start with Christmas themes somehow. Anyway, gotta love a boy who is willing to act like a fool just to make his girl smile. Let me know what you guys thought!


	3. New Year

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one

**Warning**: As always, this have not been beta read.

**AN**: I hope everyone has been enjoying their holidays. May the New Year brings everyone lots of adventures, love and fortune.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

New Year

"Ten minutes! Ten minutes!"

Hearing Dina's excited voice as she announced how long until New Year's, CeCe took the chance to escape through the window. The party was in full swing, and even though she knew she should be excited, even though she was hosting the party and should be mingling around with the guests, the only thing she wanted was to stop time.

Taking a seat on the fire escape, CeCe circled her legs with her arms, drawing them close to her chest. Resting her cheek against her knee, she closed her eyes, letting the cold December air brushed her face.

"You really shouldn't be out alone." Opening her eyes, she turned her head towards the window, leaning half out of it, was Logan. "Especially without a jacket. The last thing you want is to catch a cold."

"Go annoy someone else, Logan." She snapped, her mouth pulling into mutinous lines. "I came out here to be alone."

"Tough luck, Red." Slipping from the apartment, he closed the window after him and sat next to CeCe on the metal stairs. "Why," he said, looking at her like she was crazy. "would you want to sit in here and freeze your butt off instead of being inside partying?"

"Because I was hoping you would follow me and you would freeze to death."

"Ahh, That's one of the things I like more about you, CeCe. You are always thinking of me."

Rolling her eyes, CeCe sat straight. "What are you even doing here? I don't remember inviting you."

"Of course, you didn't. Your mom did. In case you haven't noticed, she likes me more than she likes you."

Snorting, she brushed her hair away from her face, trying to stop her body from shivering. Even if it killed her, she wasn't about to let him know he was right about the cold. "You wish." Though she did wonder. Over the past few months Logan had been expending a lot of time at her house. With Ty working full time at _Shake It Up, Chicago_ and not fully trusting Deuce, her mother had hired Logan to babysit Flynn when she wasn't around.

At first, Logan's and CeCe's encounters have been awkward and tense, the badminton match still present in their minds. But they had tried to maintained, at least, a civil relationship for Flynn's sake more than for themselves, and eventually they had reached an understanding.

"What's wrong, Sissy?" He asked after a moment of observing her.

There was a slightly worried tone to his question, that more than anything was what prompted her to be candid. "I don't want the year to end."

"Why?" Frowning, Logan shifted closer to her.

"Because everything keep changing, and I don't think I can't deal with more change." She wasn't sure she was really explaining herself. How could she tell him that the new year was more than a number, it was an official way to mark change? Change, that wasn't always good. Hasn't the last year and a half been filled with it?

"CeCe, you can't stop things from happening."

"I know that, that's why I'm sulking."

Logan shook his head, trying to swallow a laugh. "Well, not all changes are bad, CeCe. Instead of thinking of everything that you won't be able to control on this new year, you should think of all the new experiences you are going to have."

"Save the peptalk, Logan." She tilted her head towards him, her gaze falling on his brown eyes. She shivered once more, but CeCe was sure that time it had nothing to do with the cold weather. "I really just want to sulk for awhile."

Rolling his eyes, he stood up. "Fine, sulk away." He half turned to leave when he heard the counting finally starting. In a split second he changed his mind, squatting down in front of CeCe. "But you know, maybe some change is just what you need." When Logan saw she was about to reply, he cupped her cheek and leaned in, taking CeCe's lips with his, kissing her hard. "Happy New Year." He whispered, his lips so closed to CeCe's that it brushed them as he spoke, before stepping back.

Blinking several times, CeCe was frozen in place as Logan headed inside the apartment. Once he opened the window, and the cheering from the party reached her, she shook herself from the trance. _Damn that boy_, she thought bringing her fingers against her lips, she could feel them burn despite the cold of the night. _Damn you Logan_.

* * *

**AN(2):** Thanks for getting this far. Questions, Suggestions, opinions are always welcome. Once more thanks for all the support!

LadyGuilt


End file.
